One last chance
by Jayel Potter
Summary: When Lily Evans discovers that James Potter is Head Boy , she is hysterical. Will she be able to accept the fact and see him for who he is and give him a chance to win her over? Lily and James Potter seventh and last year.
1. Chapter 1: Shock

**This story is my first fanfic. I expect reviews.**

Lily waved to her parents on platform nine and three quarters and without a second glance,jumped on board the steaming hogwarts express. Her green gaze searched for her best friend. _Marlene ,where are you?_ After searching for her for quite a long time,she resolved herself to find an empty compartment.

Almost all the compartments seemed to be filled. Lily had reached the end of the train. _Oh my God! I'll be late for the prefects meeting._ She thought as at last she found a compartment with Sirius , Remus and Peter. "Um,can I keep my trunk here? You see no other compartment is free." she said addressing Remus more than anyone else.

Remus nodded."Had a good summer Lily?"he asked.

"Oh,yes Remus. You?" Lily asked.

"Well , I could say I was missing company running." he said with a smirk.

When she looked questioningly at him , all the three marauders grinned their famous, mischievous, cocky, marauder grin. And that was Lily noticed the ringleader missing. "Where is Potter?" she asked spitefully.

"Why Evans? Thinking of cornering him alone?" Sirius piped up grinning crookedly.

"Shut it Black. I just wondered if he was up to any pranks. You see Potter being who he is , is the most likely,except you of course, to ever think of blowing up the train on the very first day." she said ,angry.

"We have never blown up a train ,but thanks for the idea Evans. Anyways I don't think Prongs will be assisting us in any pranks anymore." he added sadly.

"What? Why?" asked Lily surprised at this new piece of information , not that she believed it of course. Immature Potter would never grow up.

"Well he's got more important stuff to do. But why are you so interested?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"Its my duty to keep things in order seeing as I'm Head Girl." she said eying her badge.

When none of them replied but continued grinning , she left for her Prefect meeting being late already._ I wonder who the Head Boy is. If it's not Remus…_ she thought trailing off. She reached the Prefect's carriage and opened the door only to see the meeting in commencement and James Potter standing with a Head Boy badge pinned to his robes giving instructions to the other Prefects.

Her mouth fell open with shock. Potter could not be Head Boy, what with his criminal record.. and then it struck her._ Good prank Potter; you almost had me fooled for a second._ She strode in and said " Potter who did you nick the badge from?" hoping to heavens she was correct.

"Evans." he acknowledged with a nod." You're late."

"I asked you a question Potter." she said.

" I am Head Boy and that is if you trust Dumbledore's decision." he said.

Her mouth fell open. She was in shock. _ Potter? Head Boy? Impossible. What was Dumbledore thinking?_ But then she remembered what his friends had said about him not going to be involved in any pranks again and it fit. She was so in shock that throughout the meeting she sat quiet and when the Prefects left she turned to him.

"I know you are probably gonna abuse your position and help anybody who does wrong you being the prat you are. But I am warning you Potter. I will not let that !. What the hell was Dumbledore thinking? How does he expect me to work with a arrogant, stupid, self-centered toerag." She screamed knowing well enough she was not setting a good example of Head Girl.

She expected Potter to ask her out or do something to embarrass her but instead he said something that surprised Lily. He caught her glance and said "I'm sorry you feel that way" hurt evident in tone. Then he turned and walked away leaving an astounded Lily behind.


	2. Chapter 2:Why not?

A/N: As the author i beg you all, literally beg, to review.:)

Lily walked down the train leading first years down the platform accompanied by none other than James Potter. The Head Boy and Girl had to send the first years to Hagrid and then, board a carriage all for themselves.

Hagrid's booming voice came over them."All righ' there Lily and James?" he asked.

"Fine Hagrid thank you. How are you?" James asked while Lily nodded along.

"I'm all righ'. It's you we got ter worry 'bout." he said laughing.

"What?" Lily asked.

"You both gettin' along fine?" he asked jokingly and went off. Lily glared at a bewildered James.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Don't you begin with me, Potter" she said threateningly.

"Lily, look. Obviously, I too am surprised at the fact that Dumbledore chose me for Head Boy. But unless we get along, it will be total disaster. So, can we be friends?" he said wisely.

The rest of what he had said had registered in Lily's brain, yes, but the fact that he had called her by her first name surprised her most. It had sounded so calm and soothing. She wanted to be addressed like that for her entire life. _Wait! What am I thinking? I don't want Potter to talk to me my entire life._

"Friends." said Lily emphasizing the word.

"Thanks Lily." Potter said giving her a genuine smile. Not like the one he usually did while asking her out but a rather sweet one. Lily felt her heart flip just looking at him smile at her and for one second, just one second, she felt happy to be on the receiving end of his smile. But she dismissed these thoughts quickly._ No way, I'm feeling like this. I must be mad_. Instead she contended herself by motioning over to the carriage for the Head Boy and Head Girl. Lost in thoughts until she reached the carriage, Lily gasped.

The Heads carriage had not two opposite seats like theirs usually did but only, uncomfortably short, seat which both the Heads would have to squeeze into. Lily looked at James but quickly looked away. He got into the carriage first and, to Lily's surprise, tried to squeeze himself to one extreme corner. Trying to ignore anything she might feel, Lily got into the carriage too, and though neither of them were fat, there was still hardly an inch between them. Though Lily had not expected it, being in close proximity with James was appealing to her. She could easily lose herself in the perfume of the manly garden…..she felt warm and comforted.

James broke the silence, apparently unaware of the war going on inside Lily.

"So, how was your summer, Lily?" he said.

"Why do you ask Potter?" she retorted back.

As soon as she had said it, she knew she ought not to have. Potter had been nothing but civil to her.  
But had he changed? _Has he really changed? No, this is Potter we are talking about._ she told herself.  
But somehow the expression of hurt on his face made her change track immediately and she added.

"It was fine, Potter. How about yours?" she asked.

"Not bad." he said. "Unless of course you count the fact that Sirius sleepwalked and slept by my mother when my dad wasn't at home." he said with a grin.

"No!"she said."You're not serious?" she asked.

"Oh, I am Lily." he said though still grinning.

"What happened? Did your mom freak out?" she asked wondering since when she had been interested in his problems.

"Funnily enough, no. Mom and Dad were pretty cool about it. So was I, though I took the mickey out of him since. Sirius was in fact the only person who looked so astonished by what had happened and kept apologizing to my mother once he had found out where he was and what had happened."

"Sirius? Apologizing? Oh, please. He is the playboy of Hogwarts. He would never regret it even if he slept accidentally with a girl and you're telling me he's regretting sleepwalking?" she asked smiling though.

"He happens to be very grateful to my parents as he comes there every summer and they have accepted him as a second son." he recited then lowered his voice which was hardly audible over the sound of the carriage "And, since when did I get off the playboys in Hogwarts in your list?" he asked.

Lily didn't reply but blushed making James want to pull her into his arms and snog her senseless.

Once Hogwarts arrived Lily jumped off the carriage, eager to find Marlene and turned to Potter for a goodbye.

"So, er, guess I'll see you later, Potter" she said looking down.

"Yeah, Lily. Remember to be at Dumbledore's office by eight." he said and waved. Lily hopped off wondering if Potter might have changed for good.


	3. Chapter 3: Arrangements

_**Disclaimer**_**: (This is not the usual:"I don't own anything, J. does" thing)  
This story belongs to everyone who reads it and likes it, and also to J.K.R for providing such a wonderful base(L/J) for youngsters to write about.**

_**A/N**_: Please excuse me for the spelling mistakes I've made. In my urgency to publish, I forgot to recheck.

Lily found Marlene at the table talking animatedly with her boyfriend, Jack Wilson. Glaring at the fact that Marlene had not shown up because she was talking to her boyfriend, Lily walked over and sat beside Marlene. Jack acknowledged her with a nod but Marlene gave no sign of recognition. Both their foreheads were frowning in concentration. Lily cleared her throat.

"Oh hi, Lils. Didn't see you there." Marlene said.

"Marlene Cruz. You better tell me where you where at the Hogwarts express because I sure as heck didn't see you anywhere in the train unless you count the Slytherin compartment. And have you-" she began but was cut off by her best friend.

"Lily, listen to me. I was with Jack at the train. His uncle, who worked at the ministry, was found…. dead a few days ago. Rumour has it that it was the work of Voldemort, but the ministry is trying to hush it up. Evidence was found too but-"Marlene was hissing at a low tone.

"Dead? Jack, I'm so sorry. But Marlene," Lily said turning to her, "Why the hell would the ministry try to hush up a death inside itself?" she asked.

"They don't want to draw attention to the fact that Voldemort is growing stronger than the Ministry these days. Strong enough to kill an auror with good skills." she said.

"That Ministry is more dangerous to us than Voldemort himself these days." Lily said raging.

"True." agreed Marlene.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jack asked from the corner. He had remained thinking for a while, probably about his uncle.

"Voldemort." Lily said.

Jack winced."Don't say the name." he said.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." said Marlene.

"Hey! Sorry to drop the balls at such a serious situation, but that was supposed to be my dialogue." Lily said between amusement and rage.

Jack smiled, for the first time in weeks, thanked Lily, kissed Marlene and sat down near the Marauders, who, Lily noticed, included James too. After the sorting, Lily made sure all the Prefects took care of the first years and then went to wait for James near Dumbledore's office.

James came sooner than she expected. Seeing her face, he asked, "Anything wrong Lily?"

Lily didn't know why, but somehow she felt comfortable sharing this with James. She told him what she had heard from Marlene. To her astonishment, James was not surprised.

"I know" he said."My parents are aurors too and they told me. Bit of a horrible experience for Jack. He was his favorite uncle."

"How come Marlene didn't tell me?" Lily asked astonished at the fact that her own best friend would not tell her something like this.

"Because, Jack doesn't want it to be public. If letters went wayward, it would be trouble." he said wisely.

"I don't know why Voldemort's doing this, doesn't he care that he's ripping apart families?" she asked.

"Care? If he did, he wouldn't have been Voldemort at all. Come on Lily, we gotta see Dumbles." he smiled and led the way up. When Lily went up, she couldn't help but think how mature and caring James Potter had been.

**Acknowledgements:**

Breakfastwithponds : Thank you for your feedback. Keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4:The Heads room

_**Disclaimer**_**: (This is not the usual:"I don't own anything, J. does" thing)  
This story belongs to everyone who reads it and likes it, and also to J.K.R for providing such a wonderful base(L/J) for youngsters to write about.**

_**A/N:**_** Read and Review please! Sorry for the lateness. I was down with fever.**

Lily and James climbed up the gargoyle and went to Dumbledore's office. Lily gasped at how beautiful it looked. James, on the other hand, was unmoved. When he saw a phoenix sitting by the sorting hat, he called out "Hello Fawkes. How do you do?"

"Fawkes?" asked Lily.

"This is Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes. And looking at the condition, I think it has just burned." he said.

Phoenix is a mythical creature that, once aged, would burst into flames and be reborn again from the ashes. Their tears are said to be magical and they are known to carry immensely heavyloads. Lily wondered how James knew that Dumbledore had a phoenix when she herself didn't.

"Have you been here before?" she asked.

He wore a slightly frustrated expression."Of course I have, for detention." he said.

"Oh." Lily said as she couldn't bring herself to say anything more.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Am I seeing Lily and James Potter be civil to each other?" a voice boomed up behind them. They both whipped around to see Dumbledore staring at them with with his piercing blue gaze.

"Ah, I've always been civil to her,Professor." said James.

Lily rolled her eyes. If you call asking her out at every chance he gets and hexing everyone near whenever she got near him and hexing all her past-boyfriends, civil, then, yes, he was very civil to her indeed.

"Now, for your duties. You will be staying in the Head dormitory for the first two days to plan things and whenever you have important things to do. Other than that you are free to use your own common room. The Head Boy and Girl have to set a good example to the other Prefects" he said this more to James than to me,"It is also your duty to patrol the corridors three days in a week. However, rather luckily imust say, you have the happy liberty of assigning Prefects to patrol instead of you when you need to study, and mind you, for no other reason."

James raised his eyebrows."Alright, also if you have any other proper reason too." Dumbledore said.

"I think that is all to be said for now. You shall figure out the rest." With those said, Dumbledore got up and walked them out of the door.

Lily and James maintained silence as they walked to their Heads room thinking their own train of thoughts. Lily was wondering at the changes in James, while James thought of nothing but Lily and his bliss at the fact that they would have to share a dormitory, all for themselves.

They reached the Heads dormitory in the front of which was a potrait of the Hogwarts founders four.

"May we go in?" Lily asked.

"Not until you decide the password, you can't", they recited together.

"Hmm…Let's think. How about dadonut?" Lily said.

James laughed outloud. Dadonut? "What?" he asked again for confirmation.

"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titilandus. Our school's motto. Take the first letter and first vowel of each word omitting the vowel in the last word. What do you get?" Lily said rolling her eyes.

"d…a…d…o…n…u…t. dadonut. Dadonut!" gasped James."You are a genius." he said, giving her a grin that got butterflies to her stomach.

"The password is dadonut then." Lily said, smiling.

Once inside, both the people gasped simultaneously. The Heads room greatly resembled the common room, but with two armchairs beside the fire, one sofa that looked like a love seat and a table with two chairs opposite each other for work. On the right hand side was a card that read "Head Girl,Lily Evans" decorated with books. On the left hand side, the card read "Head Boy,James Potter" decorated by broomsticks and snitches.

Inside Lily's room was a comfortable bed with a bookcase on top of it, that included all her favourite books and study material. Taking a quick look around, she hopped back down and went inside James's room. It was very identical to hers but instead of the bookcase, there was his broomstick and rubber snitches that would repeat whatever you say to it and zoom around.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Lily asked.

James nodded, flabbergasted.

"Wanna see mine?" Lily asked.

"Am I allowed to come in your room?" James asked frowning.

"Oh. I forgot. Sorry" Lily said.

"Well, we have work to do." said James going to the table followed by Lily.


	5. Chapter 5: Closer

_**Disclaimer**_**: (This is not the usual:"I don't own anything, J. does" thing)  
This story belongs to everyone who reads it and likes it, and also to J.K.R for providing such a wonderful base(L/J) for youngsters to write about.**

A/N: Please do review!

After an hour or so of discussing things and scheduling patrolling and Hogsmeade dates, Lily felt herself getting drowsy but in order to show herself strong in front of James, kept her drooping eyes open. But she couldn't fool him for long. When she let out a pointed yawn, James said "Sleepy?"

Lily nodded in confirmation. James smiled.

"I think we'll do the rest of the work in the morning. After all, we have completed scheduling patrolling dates which we can hand out to the prefects tomorrow. We'll do the Hogsmeade part in the morning."

Too tired to answer, Lily nodded again.

"Then, Goodnight Lily." said James.

"Goodnight, James" said Lily unaware that she had called him with his first name.

James silently smiled to himself loving the feel of his name on her lips. His bed seemed doubly comfortable to him. Seconds later, or so it seemed to him, someone was waking him with a voice as smooth as a lullaby.

"Mmm…." said James.

"WAKE UP YOU PRAT, WE HAVE WORK TO DO!" someone screamed.

"What?" he woke up with a start.

Lily was standing in front of him rolling her eyes. After a moment of confusion, he realized, finally, that he had work to do.

"Sorry Lils." he said.

Lily gaped at her new nickname which only people closest to her would use. _Anyways, I guess I like it more when James calls me that._ What the hell? Leaving the intelligent Head Girl in confusion, James skipped off his bed and went down to their work table silently followed by a statue-like Lily.

Most of what remained of the work, was done by James. Lily knew she was not being helpful, but whenever she came close to opening her mouth, she shut it because she loved seeing him responsible.

After James declared the work done, Lily went off to double potions, joined by Marlene.

"Oh, hello! How is Jack?" she asked.

"Fine. He is dealing with this better than I thought." she said.

"You always think so much of him, Marlene!" Lily said.

Marlene blushed.

"Well, all that is fine. What about you and James, eh?" she said as she had always had a great approval of the Lily-James thing. It was the only thing they disagreed on.

"There is nothing between us. We are just … friends." . it was rather painful to say that though Lily didn't know why.

"Oh, come on! I won't tell anyone you know!" Marlene insisted.

"We are just closer, Marlene. Just closer." Lily said. The words brought shivers to herself.

" JUST closer? It is an achievement for you to be saying that about James Potter" Marlene said.

"He's changed." she said defensively, though she had no idea whatsoever, why she was defending him. But Marlene seemed to notice.

"Ah! Defending him now, are we?" she asked.

Just then, their potions master came in and they didn't have any choice but to shut up. As the class began, Lily could think of nothing but him. How sweet he seemed. How attractive he was, when he messed up that hair… _Wait! What ? Is this Lily Evans thinking this way about James Potter? Cut it out!_

She didn't know anything, as from now, James Potter, the boy who had infuriated her for so many years, was now a mystery to her. But even as she pondered this, one thing, harsh and cruel, which once upon a happier time, would have been music to Lily's ears, crashed into her, James Potter was over her.

She didn't have a clue why this sounded new. After all, it was she who had wanted it! Confused and consumed in thoughts, the Head Girl sat.


	6. Chapter 6:Comforting

_**Disclaimer**_**: (This is not the usual:"I don't own anything, J. does" thing)  
This story belongs to everyone who reads it and likes it, and also to J.K.R for providing such a wonderful base(L/J) for youngsters to write about.**

**A/N: Sorry… Sorry… for the lateness to update. My computer stopped working for a month and then my exams came. Please read and review.**

After her Potions class, Lily stuck to Marlene and never departed her side. She knew she was not spending enough time with her friend. They talked laughed and joked. They had a great time, and too soon, it was night. Lily grudgingly made her way to the Heads Dormitories to find James already sitting there by the window. He was looking out with a faraway look on his face.

He hardly acknowledged her when she walked in and wanting nothing to do with him, she just went straightly to her room. She half expected him to call her back, say hi. She could, in fact, just go back down to see him but she restrained herself from doing so. She lay down in bed and forced herself to sleep. Dawn came faster than she expected.

Running down she found James gone. She knocked upon his door to no answer. Dejected and cursing herself, she went down. She hugged Marlene and gave Jack's hand a friendly squeeze.

"Hey. Mar, have you seen Potter anywhere?" Lily asked.

Marlene looked at her, eyebrows raised."Why?" she asked.

When Lily didn't answer, Marlene told her that she hadn't seen him right from the morning, but had noticed Sirius, Remus and Peter during breakfast.

Lily's heart dropped. But she hid it anyways and rushed off to Potions with Marlene. After what could be considered the most boring lesson, she went to Transfiguration impatiently, for she knew James would be there too.

Ignoring a chattering Marlene, Lily rushed into the class and looked around. Her heart lifted when she saw Jam- Potter sitting there. Trying to act as though nothing was wrong, she went and sat in her usual place. James didn't even look at her as she passed him._ What is wrong with him? Why does he act as though I'm not here?_ As she tried to wonder what she had done wrong, Professor McGonagall entered, and the class diverted her thoughts from everything else.

That night, she was late again to bed, as she had played a game of Truth or Dare with her Gryffindor roommates. She was so glad to see them all. Even though she met them now and then, between classes, she had not had any time to stop by and chat. She was now glad to have accepted Marlene invitation to play with them till late night, to which she had first, objected. Yet Marlene had reasoned with her saying that the upcoming year of NEWTs would keep them busy and now was probably the only time they could enjoy without worries.

It was only when she went back to her Heads Dormitory, did she remember James Potter. With urgency in her step, she mumbled the password to the portrait, which swung open, and went in. James Potter sat with a book on his lap, reading by the fire.

He didn't look up when she came, so she said "Hi!"

He nodded. She sat down beside him, not knowing what she was doing.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked.

He finally closed his book and looked into her eyes. Lily gave a small gasp. In only the light of fire, he looked exhilaratingly handsome. The glow of the fire seemed to roughen his face and despite his solidness, she could see warmth hidden in his hazel eyes.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" asked James.

Gathering herself, she said "Well, yesterday night… you were like, sitting near this window and you didn't even look at me when I came in. and even today in Potions…" she trailed off.

He didn't answer. "You weren't there at breakfast today! Where were you?" she asked.

"It's nothing, Lily. I was just worried about Remus that's all." He said.

"Does it have something to do with his werewolf problem?" she asked.

James did not look surprised. The Marauders knew, right from their second year, that Lily – or Evans as she was known then - was too intelligent to not know about Remus being a werewolf at all. And when she found out, in the third year, she had asked Remus about it, and the Marauders panicked and begged her not to tell anyone, to which, she answered with a simple, "Would I?".

But what she did not know was that the other three were Animagi too.

"Yes." James said.

For a moment, Lily wanted to comfort him, and try to sort out anything that the problem might be. Restraining herself from reaching out and taking his hand "What about it?" she contended herself with asking.

"It's just… sometimes I feel Remus doesn't deserve this. Now he likes a girl, but he is scared to admit it, even to himself. When I got it out of him, he kept blabbing on about him being a werewolf." James said, genuine concern on his face.

"I'll try to talk some sense into him." Lily offered.

James looked at her with scorching hazel eyes. "Thank you, Lily. You really are a wonderful person." He said and left.

Lily sat wondering why she felt like the most gifted person on earth when he had said that.

Acknowledgements:

AmeliaDarkholme: Thank you for the love and support you gave me.

Heather Theta: Keep reading.


End file.
